Sigmundite
by Final Hikari
Summary: The Liberation Force is crossing the Luce Plains and en route Burgusstadt when they encounter a group of Order soldiers. Enemies fall swiftly to The Liberator’s sword, but how will Capell fair, and will Edward, a Sigmundite, tolerate his inexperience?


Final Hikari: This is a random oneshot I wrote back in January when playing Infinite Undiscovery. XD I didn't post it because it's tiny…and kind of plotless. It's just a simple, humorous oneshot.

Aya: So why are you posting it now?

Final Hikari: By request! :D I rewrote it (at 11 PM! XD) and made it a bit longer and decided to post since Infinite Undiscovery is desperately in need of love.

Capell: Is that why you're writing mainly Star Ocean fan fictions…?

Final Hikari: -eyes sparkle, completely distracted- Ah, Capell, your voice actor does Faize Sheifa Beleth in The Last Hope. -happy sigh- So dreamy…

Aya & Capell: -exchange worried looks-

Aya: -shrug- The Final Hikari doesn't own anything from Infinite Undiscovery…

Sigmundite

It was a bright, clear morning on the Luce Plains. The rays of the sun were warm, the air was free of humidity, and a gentle breeze swept across the grassy hills. The group had been offered rooms at Castle Prevent, seeing as the leader's condition was unfavorable, but he had already made the decision they would depart for the city immediately.

Though the group had managed to free the castle from The Order of Chains' clutches, many of their soldiers still roamed the path beyond the fort. The area around the stronghold was free of enemies, for any who had survived the Liberation Force's counterattack had fled. However, those foolish enough not retreat entirely would meet untimely fates, as many of their comrades had. As they would undoubtedly only cause trouble later, Sigmund The Liberator ordered an attack upon the remaining, scattered forces.

They'd successfully launched a surprise attack, led effortlessly by Sigmund, despite his injuries. The others did all they could to handle as many enemies as possible without needing their leader's help, but more hostile monsters native to the plains were joining the fight, attracted by the scent of fresh spilled blood that tainted the wind.

Capell lunged forward, sword outstretched, but the Order knight was faster and evaded easily. The knight slashed his sword horizontally as Capell lifted his blade, still at arm's length, in a clumsy guard. The enemy's blade connected with his with a loud _clang_ as metal hit metal and sparks sprung from the weapons.

The elegant sword was jerked from his hand and flew for a long moment, landing several feet away. Before the soldier had the chance to start a follow-up attack and finish the young, inexperienced swordsman off, an arrow came whizzing mere inches past Capell's left ear and was implanted deeply into the soldier's helmet.

The Order knight stumbled backward before his knees gave out and he collapsed to the ground. The arrow had embedded itself into the man's metal helmet with lethal strength and evidently killed him instantly; dark red liquid dripped out the openings and quickly began to form a puddle on the ground.

He glanced back, about to thank Aya for assisting, but she was already hurrying in another direction to shoot a flying monster down. She now stood beside Eugene at a distance, away from the majority of the fighting. He scanned the ground for the sword he'd been given by the Liberator, ironically, to protect Aya, and ran over to pick it up.

They were all aware of Sigmund's condition, but despite their combined efforts, the Liberator still manage to exterminate most of the enemies himself. His sword moved faster than the eye could follow, inflicting deadly one-hit-kill attacks that defeated every adversary that presented itself to him.

Three knights in full armor had already fallen to his blade in a matter of minutes. He pierced the armor, running them through the heart, or beheaded them with unnatural speed and efficiency. As much as he disliked admitting it, Capell could easily see why the man who looked almost identical to him had such an esteemed reputation.

His fingers curled around the cool metal of the hilt and he lifted the weapon up, ready to guard an incoming attack. However, Edward had already dealt a finishing blow to the final soldier. The only enemy that remained was a large gigas. It lurched forward, glowing eyes settling on Capell. It sent slight tremors through the ground beneath its feet, but it made the mistake of crossing the Liberator's path.

With a swift movement and a flash of light from the hero's sword, a splatter of blood erupted from its front as it fell backward. Before it hit the ground, it was engulfed in angry crimson flames from a spell cast by Eugene. The experienced mage lowered his staff and slid his glasses up his nose casually.

Capell returned the sword to his side as Sigmund walked past him, expression stoic and unaffected as usual. He didn't replace his sword in its scabbard, but rather kept it out and ready. The others also lowered their weapons, but Edward stopped in mid movement to keep his weapon out, as his superior did.

"You don't pay attention to how you hold your sword once the battle starts," he said, stopping momentarily to explain. "You have to hold it closer and tighter to the guard without having your hand lean against it. If you don't, you'll just keep losing it like that."

Capell blinked, surprised by the unexpected tutorial as the Liberator continued forward without another word. Eugene and Balbagan followed the Liberator Force's leader, each lowering their weapons at the end of the fight. He didn't move and Edward glared at him as he passed, expression disapproving and eyes cold.

"If you're going to bother Lord Sigmund with your inexperience _every_ battle, you should just stay behind," Edward said icily, stopping momentarily. "We don't need _your_ help."

He breezed past and hurried to catch up with the others. Capell shook his head slightly, inwardly wondering why the other man stubbornly insisted upon acting like a protective, scorned fangirl at almost all times.

Aya fell into step beside Capell, sticking her tongue out at the stubborn swordsman's back. It was probably fortunate Ed instantly became preoccupied discussing strategy with Eugene and Sigmund and didn't think to look back at the twosome.

"He worships Sigmund like a god!" Aya said under her breath tiredly. "Sorry about his rudeness…he's pretty hopeless. Try not to let him bother you, though…I'm sure he'll lighten up eventually. He hasn't been very nice to anyone who joined the Force after him. And if he gets too out of hand, I'll just put peppers in his next meal. He really detests them."

"You're right," Capell remarked casually, passively listening as Edward asked Eugene what supplies they'd have to restock on once they reached Burgusstadt.

"About the peppers?"

"About the worshipping bit," he corrected with a smile.

"Ah…if Lord Sigmund has a fanclub, I think the identity of its secret commissioner is pretty obvious," Aya added quietly.

"Nah, it wouldn't be a club," he replied with a slight smirk. "It'd be a cult."

She arched an eyebrow questioningly, slowing her pace slightly so they remained several yards away from the others. "How do you figure that?"

"It's pretty obvious…," Capell trailed off, nodding in Edward's direction. "He's a loyal Sigmundite; worships Sigmund like a god, like you just said."

Aya grinned and chuckled, despite the notable mockery aimed at Lord Sigmund. Not that it was surprising coming from the musician, seeing as he'd been unable to pronounce the Liberator's name only a few days before. "A what?"

"A Sigmundite," Capell repeated, also pausing to glance at the Liberator to make sure he hadn't stopped for some reason.

"That's pretty fitting…descriptive, but a little disrespectful toward Lord Sigmund," Aya said, the thought launching into a rant. "You should have more respect for him by now! He saved you once already and you saw him break the chain! I don't have to remind you that no one else in this world can do that, you know."

"Not this again…," Capell muttered, thinking aloud.

Aya put her hands on her hips and looked at him stubbornly. "It wouldn't kill you to be a little more formal."

"Yeah, but you laughed at the word 'Sigmundite', disrespectfulness and all," Capell retorted jokingly.

"Shhh!" Aya scolded, "He's going to hear you if you keep that up!"

Though neither of them knew their conversation was audible over the talk of battle plans, there was indeed a small smirk on the Liberator's face.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Final Hikari: I think I went a little too far with this one. XD The combination of an original draft written when I was supposed to be working algebraic problems out, then a rewrite written when half asleep is a deadly one. Ah well, least it's another step closer to my goal of posting 100,000 more words to before 2009! If anyone has suggestions or requests for any IU related oneshots, don't hesitate to mention them to me. :D I'd be glad to write more IU oneshots, I just need the ideas!

Aya: And if you were wondering, Edward is indeed a Sigmundite…it's one of his official traits, unlocked by an event in his hometown.

Final Hikari: -cackle- That name is so hilarious. XD I simply had to write about it!

Capell: But why did I have to be saved by Aya…?

Aya & Final Hikari: Quiet, you.

Final Hikari: Please review! They're my lifeblood! XD


End file.
